


Unexpected

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternative end to 4x18, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Jeremiah is a manipulative bastard, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, none of the protagonists don't worry, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: The world was dying around them. Well, not the world but Gotham was, and as far as the twins were concerned, Gotham was their world.The world that Jeremiah built and tried endlessly to improve.The world that Jerome brought in to chaos more than once.Now that world was crumbling right in front of their identical green eyes, suffocated by thick, dense purple fog that had fallen from the sky.





	Unexpected

The world was dying around them. Well, not the world but Gotham was, and as far as the twins were concerned, Gotham was their world.

The world that Jeremiah built and tried endlessly to improve.

The world that Jerome brought in to chaos more than once.

Now that world was crumbling right in front of their identical green eyes, suffucated by thick, dense purple fog that had fallen from the sky.

People were laughing, and crying, killing each other and gauging their own eyes out. A self-destructive mass hysteria.

And even Jerome with his sadist tendency -- Always enjoying the pain he inflicted on others, always loving the way they all fell into insanity after a while-- was horryfied. There was nothing glorious, there was nothing magnificent in the senseless killing and dying that was happening in front of him.  
He couldn't even take pleasure in the sight of the mighty Jim Gordon tearing his eyes out while laughing as a madman, a little moment before being shot from his snickering partner.

He didn't even look towards Bruce when he heard his laugh, not wanting to see truly what the gas did to him. But he could imagine that it was terrifyingly horrible, judging by the hoarse, scratching sound of his voice.  
He couldn't even take joy in the fact that he was immune to his own creation. His mark of spreading insanity. Who would have thought?  
He adverted his gaze from the senseless, self-destructing chaos that was happening in front of him, knowing that he was behaving like a child, ignoring everything. Closing his eyes and hoping that all of this would disappear.

Then he heard _his_ laugh.  
An high pitched giggle that turned into a full crystalline laugh.  
He had never heard _him_ laugh in this way, he was always too stiff, too proper.  
_The golden boy. His little, perfect brother_. Always too well keeped for where they lived, always to content with himself, always hiding his darkness behind a shy smile and an insecure attitude. All while with his calculated words he brought even the most strong witted to bend to his desire.

A little Mr.Perfect with a _beast_ inside him, that hid itself behind a human skin.

He loved and hated him, oh, so much that it made him go insane.

Mad with the thought of what could have been if he just forcefully tore away Jeremiah's mask baring the cold blooded monster behind it for all the world to see.  
Jerome almost feared what he was going to see, when he looked to his brother.

Jeremiah laughed and laughed. His eyes open wide with shock and fear and rage. He was fighting the toxin with everything he had while clawing at the explosive collar around his neck. He laughed and fought, fought and laughed, drowning down that sound, oh, so inusual just to be swollowed by it again.  
The beast hid inside him was tearing down every wall and every shield, smiling and laughing as a hyena. Cold, green eyes, silver tongue and a heart so cold and dead to not be human even a bit.  
Jeremiah looked at him pleading. Jerome just stared back.

His brother never pleaded for anything, he was too proud to do something so low.  
But here he was, green eyes open wide, tears running down his cheecks, a forced red smile on his face, he begged him to 'please, Jerome, please help me' his desperate tone broken by unwanted, toxin-caused giggles.

Jerome just looked, not moving, the madness around him washing over him. He didn't know if he was in shock or not, but he felt numb to everything that surrounded him. ( _Maybe he wasn't so immune to his toxin after all_ ).

Jeremiah snapped and run toward him, his arms stretched out, his hands contracted in claws, his eyes wide and teary, wild and scared.  
Jeremiah had never been the stronger between them, but right now? Right now the force of his sprint was enough to knock them both down, on the wooden surface of the stage.  
Jerome actually snickered at it, a little smile, which was more of a grin then a smile really, bent his scarred lips.  
Jeremiah hoovered upon him, close enough that he could feel his warm breath against his skin, far enough that he could still be considered not to strange to anyone... not that now someone would care.

Jerome saw the beast in his brother's eyes, and instead of fearing it, he welcomed it.

_Letting his baby brother down one last time._

The _beast_ swollowed Jeremiah right in front of his eyes, and in that exact moment panic and fear lifted from his brother's expression. His eyes no more so wide open.  
The _beast_ smiled at him, sweetly. Sweet as the honey put around the edges of a glass to trick someone to drink the bitter medicine inside it.  
The _beast_ had his brother's face, but _it_ was sweet, and cold. _It_ was wonderful and horrifying.  
_Its_ stolen face twisted in expessions that the original owner of that face would never do.

"Seems like you won, Jerome" _it_ said, and Jerome hated - _loved_ \- how it pronunced his name, so soft. So not like Jeremiah.

"Not that much of a winning, seein' that pretty much everyone is dead now" he managed to answer back after a long, long moment.

The _beast_ laughed a bit, still trapping him underneath it, using his brother's body to pin him down. It, he, was so warm... and Jerome had been, oh, so cold since his resurrection.

  
"You still have me, so _who cares_ "

  
And Jerome wanted only to answer that statement by closing that barely-there gap between their lips.

He had waited fifteen years to hear Jeremiah say this words. But alas this is not his brother, this is the _beast_ inside him. The one who destroyed them, the one who lied and craved distruction. The one who stole his first kiss, his first time, his first... _everything_.

_That's the_ beast _who wanted to eat him alive._

And maybe, only maybe, the insanity gas was getting to him too.  
Because Jerome couldn't stop the bubbly laugh that was trying to leave his throat, at the realization that... there was no beast, _there never was a beast_.

  
This was his brother... at his best. Freed of all his masks.

  
The _beast_... no, Jeremiah looked at him and smiled, so sweet and cold, such a hunger burning in his eyes.

And Jerome knew he was going to fail again, he always did. He loved Jeremiah too much to resist him... even if he knew that he didn't, couldn't, love him.  
Jeremiah just couldn't, he could pretend to love, to feel something... but the truth is... that between the two of them Jeremiah was the one who was born wrong. His brain all wired in the wrong way. He would never understand the little, changing things that are human emotions... but he was good at playing pretend. At faking, until his act seemed genuine.

And Jerome has always been his favorite test subject, and will always be... because he can't fight off Jeremiah even if he wanted to.

"You know, you still have me, right?"Jeremiah asked and his tone was soft and low.

And Jerome smiled, truly this time. "Of course" he answers.

And then Jeremiah lowered down, kissing him soft at first but then becoming more and more demanding, and hungry as time passed.  
Exactly as Jerome expected him to be.

  
The two twins remained there surrounded by a dense fog of purple madness.  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

Jerome wakes up, unsettled. His hands immediately went to his face. His skin smooth and soft, no traces of the scars or of the leathery texture of his skin... of course, the boy thinks with a smile, bringing his hands down.

  
I _t was absurd... you couldn't simply have your face cut off and than reattacced._

_And all that bit with the insanity gas and his twin... that was strange as hell._

 

"You'll right?"Jeremiah asked, his voice still heavy with sleep, his words all sticking one with the other.

  
Jerome brings his eyes on his twin, taking in the view just to dissipate that strange version of him he saw in that... _nightmare_.

Jeremiah is still half asleep, more asleep than awake, half of his face hidden against the pillow that they share, his hair are all over the place, messy as they rarely are when he is awake. He looks at him with his not covered eye, questioning and still not that much worried, too sleepy for worrying for now.

"All good" Jerome answers with a little smile.

"Good" Jeremiah says, "Go back to sleep, it's too early" he adds, throwing, with not that much attention but still no too harshly, an arm around his waist pulling him closer.  
Jerome feels his smile grow, and then he closes his eyes, cuddling with his twin, and tries to go back to sleep.

  
Jeremiah closeness, the sound of his heartbeat, rythmic and just as identical as his as everything about them, it's all Jerome needs to fall again into Morpheus' arms.

  
His last thought before entering the dreamland: ' _What a strange dream was that_ '

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had this headcanon that in reality, of the two twins Jeremiah was the so called 'bad' twin, while Jerome was the 'good' one... well until Jeremiah started lying, ruining his brother life... and we all know how it went down after that.
> 
> What do you think of this story?


End file.
